Mas que una conexión
by billta.4ever
Summary: Un poco mas de la forma en que afloran los sentimientos...mostrando que Tom tambien tiene un lado sensible...BillxTom.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic... espero no este tan mal...

No les pasa que aveces ustedes se hablan así mismo? Bueno eso esta en_ cursiva_ en esta historia…

**Bill…**

Estaba en el escenario, era increíble la cantidad de fans en ese estadio, mi voz estaba a pleno. A la vista no había ni un solo espacio libre, y al terminar la canción solo pude sonreír, tratando de asimilar a toda esa gente gritando (y por alguna razón la gente gritaba aun más cuando yo me quedaba en ese pequeño trance). La sensación de ese momento era lo mas cercano a la felicidad que podía sentir después de un tiempo, y lo más importante, todo eso lo vivía con mi hermano, conmigo en el mismo escenario, y… otra vez la verdad me embargo… toda ese gente gritando no llenarían nunca el vacío sino estaba con Tom, era él, el que completaba mi felicidad, era él el que completaba el sueño de nuestras vidas.

Un minuto fuera del escenario, tome una botella de agua, y seguía divagando, era extraño como podía olvidar en donde estaba en ese momento, pensé en todas esas canciones que escribí pensando en el, y aunque el ignora (o eso creo) la verdadera razón por la que siempre me acerco en el escenario es mi única manera de hablarle con la verdad, es que no puedo contener acercarme cuando las letras van dirigidas a una persona que esta a metros, solo a metros de distancia… bueno al público le encanta (tampoco puedo entender por que) así que siempre a sido esa mi excusa.

Solo volví a sonreír ante tantas revelaciones llenando mi cabeza… sabía que lo amaba, lo sabía perfectamente desde hace tiempo, y desde que lo sentí jamás quise reprimir este amor, ni si lo hubiera querido, sería una lucha aun más dolorosa que la que ya estoy pasando día a día. Pero me gusta amarlo, nadie en este mundo lo amaría como yo y definitivamente nadie en este mundo sería más perfecto que el para mi.

Y más que todo el problema de amarlo había otro aun mayor, no delatarme. El no se merece que lo torture con esta verdad (y bien que se lo que es esta carga), yo no quiero perderlo, prefiero tenerlo así como ahora, tanto lo amo (si, aunque suene fuerte y enfermo) que mientras sepa que el es feliz yo también lo soy, con dolor de por medio, pero es mi sacrificio, es el precio a pagar por este amor que decidió existir.

El concierto terminó, fuimos al bus, estaba muerto y Tom que no paraba de hablar, presumiendo de lo bien que había tocado, con sus típicos gestos, simulando tener la guitarra, parecía un niñito… George y Gus se sabían de memoria (al igual que yo) las palabras del ¨sexy guitarrista de Tokio hotel ¨, hacían gesto de asco y fastidio cada vez que Tom repetía esa frase, que el mismo había creado por supuesto (el ego de Tom es difícil de cuantificar, después me tildaban de diva a mi). Yo raramente hoy solo escuchaba, estaba más pensativo de lo normal, mi hermano lo noto….

-Estas bien?. – me pregunto palmeándome en la espalda--.

-Claro que si…! Esta noche fue perfecta.-- Era la verdad, así lo sentía, tanto fue así que hasta las partes dedicadas a Tom fueron mas emotivas para mi, solo por eso me sentía así, un poco ahogado por mis propios sentimientos.

-Es que no estás hablando a mil por hora, estás dejando hablar a los demás. -- rió al tiempo que me tocaba la frente como simulando tomar mi temperatura. -- Raro… pensé que estabas enfermo o algo.

Yo solo alcancé a darle una media sonrisa, era verdad, claro que estoy raro…mis sentimientos estaban atrapando mis palabras… el que Tom lo haya notado era algo que ya no se daba frecuentemente…a veces parecíamos solo hermanos normales…y la conexión? bueno, el tiempo la fue gastando…supongo.

Llegamos al hotel, Tom y yo compartíamos el mismo cuarto (aun que la palabra compartir no tenía mucho sentido últimamente para el), una habitación doble. Me encantaba ese hotel, el balcón tenía una vista preciosa de Hamburgo.

Tire mi bolso al suelo, y me lancé a la cama como cuando un niño se lanza a una piscina…

-Aaaaaaa.--- suspiré --- Estoy realmente cansado.

-Vamos Bill, no hablaras enserio, la noche es joven, tenemos que festejar el primer concierto de la gira.--- gritó divertido mi hermano desde el balcón.

-Ja! claro, todas las noches son jóvenes para ti.--- bromee tapando mi rostro con la almohada, extrañamente no recibí ninguna replica, quite la almohada para ver el por que del milagro y me asusté.--- Aaaaaaa!!!.--- grité, al mismo tiempo que daba almohadazos al aire. El muy gracioso se había acercado hasta quedarse como a 20 centímetros de mí esperando que quitara la almohada para asustarme. Tom solo reía mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes que le estaba tratando de dar con la almohada.

-Para ya… yaaa!, ya terminó el juego billy…

-Billy?. --- _me dijo billy?__**... **_oh grandioso, un nivel más de nostalgia, justo lo que hoy me faltaba… luego reaccione cuando me di cuenta que Tom me estaba mirando extrañado.

-Oye? que te pasa? De vuelta tienes esa cara...

-Que cara?.--- le respondí indiferente… antes hubiera resultado difícil engañarlo por que me conocía demasiado…pero cada vez era mas fácil ocultarme detrás de un rostro fingido…el ya no lo notaba como antes… talvez después de todo es mejor así..

-Nada, olvídalo… será mejor que descanses.--- me dijo mientras entraba al baño.

-Estas actuando como un idiota Bill kaulitz.--- me dije a mi mismo en voz alta y me dirigí al minibar… recorrí con los ojos todo lo que había y agarre impulsivamente una cerveza…_una cerveza? Ay bill…hoy te estas dejando ganar…_

Tom salió del baño, cubriendo solo la mitad de su cuerpo, era IMPOSIBLE no admirarlo, menos aun para mi….pero no era solo deseo lo que surgía en mi al verlo así (aunque tengo que admitir que mi imaginación volaba al verlo de esa forma), sino que en momentos como estos anhelaba aun mas tener una vida con el, claro, ya se…tenemos una vida como hermanos…. Sabía de la locura y anormalidad de mi deseo, mi único alivio para no sentirme el ser mas impuro de este mundo era el pensar que sinceramente lo amaba.

El solo se me quedo viendo… _mi mirada fue tan obvia?_

-Que haces…?.--- me dijo extrañado… yo quería salir corriendo, hasta sentí como mis mejillas ardían.--- Tu con una cerveza…después de un concierto…en la habitación del hotel…y directamente de la lata sin haberla puesto en un vaso!?

-Aaaaahh..! esto?.--- suspire aliviado al no referirse a la forma en que lo mire.--- Ya vez, supongo que me siento ansioso es todo…

-No era esa mi costumbre?.--- me pregunto al tiempo que se vestía rápidamente…

Era tan difícil concentrarme para procesar respuestas, mi mente la verdad estaba bastante ocupada y distraída en ese momento.

-Oye, no te preocupes, hay costumbres tuyas a las que prometo no acercarme.--- dije divertido por mi poco pensada pero suficientemente sarcástica respuesta, mientras le daba un gran pero gran trago a mi cerveza, _eso es…ya cálmate_… me dije a mi mismo mientras ese frío liquido recorría mi garganta…

-Haces mal, si aprendieras de tu hermano mayor no andarías tan solo por ahí.--- dijo con ese tono de autosuficiencia tan propio de el.

-Ya se a que te refieres y también se a que tema quieres llegar pero… sabes lo que pienso del amor.--- respondí con fastidio, como si el no me conociera… que pretendía diciéndome eso? Que anduviera como el? tirándome con cualquiera…

-No te me pongas romántico hermanito.--- como si nada caminó hacia la puerta y se fue…

Era lo mismo siempre, pero lo amaba así, cada aspecto suyo, me estaba volviendo un completo masoquista. Sabía como terminaban sus noches, así que yo para vivir me transformaba cada noche en un punto muerto, tratando de contener mis celos para no volverme loco, repitiéndome mil veces estúpidamente que el era mi hermano, que tenía el derecho de vivir su vida. No, nunca me había fallado como hermano, sobre todo no antes de que iniciáramos esta vida de fantasías con la banda, compartíamos tanto como podíamos… supongo… con este ritmo de vida tampoco podía exigir mucho.

Pero pensar en esta otra realidad, en el que nos estábamos separando cada día mas era algo que me lastimaba también, así que… me gustaba mas recordar al tom de la infancia… tan protector y cariñoso…

Talvez simplemente yo era el loco a quien este amor impedía disfrutar el poco cariño que mi hermano me daba, ignorando que nuestros cariños eran desde hace tiempo diferentes.

Prepare la bañera, necesitaba relajarme más que otras veces, esta noche el concierto me había puesto bastante emocional. Entre y recosté mi cabeza en la bañera, cerré los ojos, aun tenia mi cerveza en la mano, le di otro gran trago… no quería pensar en Tom, a veces la herida sangraba sin que yo la pudiera contener, y esta noche estaba sangrando tanto que me ahogaba….

Abro los ojos repentinamente, perdido totalmente en el tiempo, me había quedado dormido, después de todo me pareció bien, en la inconciencia mi corazón no dolía tanto…trate de recordar algún sueño, pero no, al parecer la cerveza si hizo lo suyo y me dejo dormir sin soñar con tom…

Me puse la ropa gastada que usaba como piyama, eran las 2:30 a.m. Miré la cama de tom, todavía no había regresado. Me acomodo en mi cama mirando hacia la de mi hermano, lejos de mi mismo, en esta oscuridad, sin tener ni el consuelo de su figura, obligué a mi mente a no pensar en lo que seguro estaría haciendo, pero….de repente un dolor me sobresalto, mi estomago se retorció_.. eres un imbécil o que?…_ otra vez se me había pasado la cena, la olvide por completo(claro, si mi cabeza tenia su propio drama las 24 hs. del día), últimamente la comida no tenia sabor para mi ,solo la tragaba…_otra noche mas, que mas da?_ mañana desayuno y listo… era increíble como me mentía a mi mismo, sabia que mañana u olvidaría desayunar o simplemente no lo haría, lo de tener apetito pasaba cada vez menos, comer me era totalmente secundario desde hace un tiempo, así como maquillarme o arreglarme, creo que lo hacía mas por la banda que por mi. _Solo tengo que dormir… solo eso…_

Me despertó el timbre del celular, lo escuchaba de fondo pero no quería moverme, pero seguía y seguía, así que después de unas cuantas malas palabras a la nada agarré el móvil. Me choco la luz blanca de la pantalla, entre abrí los ojos y alcance a ver la hora que señalaba… _3 a.m. _y el nombre que aparecía y desaparecía... _Tom…_

_ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Si pudieran dejarme algunos Rewies sera genial..._


	2. Chapter 2

No les pasa que ustedes se hablan así mismo? Bueno eso esta en _cursiva_ en esta historia… (nada mas para que recuerden)

**Bill…**

Me despertó el timbre del celular, lo escuchaba de fondo, no quería moverme, pero seguía y seguía, así que después de unas cuantas malas palabras a la nada agarré el móvil. Me choco la luz blanca de la pantalla, entre abrí los ojos y alcance a ver la hora que señalaba… _3 a.m. _y el nombre que aparecía y desaparecía..._Tom_…

-¿Hola…?

-¿Bill? .—al escuchar su voz creo que termine por despertarme del todo…

-¿Tom? ¿Que pasa…? ¿Pasa algo..?

-Abreme la puerta, no se donde deje la jodida llave…

-Ok… ya voy…— sabía que venia borracho, me sorprende que haya conseguido marcar, aunque fue inteligente, sabe que los golpes en la puerta tardan bastante en despertarme. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el con sus pómulos enrojecidos, sudoroso y tambaleándose.—Otra vez se te pasaron los tragos… ¿no es así Tom Kaulitz?.—le dije rabiado, pero aun así no podía estar realmente molesto con el…creo que en realidad eso era lo que mas rabia me daba.

-¿Yo? Pasarme? Naaa Bill..—me dijo (o alcanzo a decir) al tiempo que intentó dar un paso dentro de la habitación y casi cae de no ser que lo sostengo con una mano en su pecho…casi caímos los dos, es que el es mucho mas pesado que yo (¿o es que simplemente no soy tan fuerte?), así que me las ingenié para sostenerlo desde atrás…temblé sin querer al contacto…a su lado el frió desaparecía…

Le ayude a andar, lo recosté en su cama, cayo como un muñeco y se quedo inmóvil, me daba pena verlo así, así que le quite los zapatos…luego la gorra, su playera (las fans no podían ver con playeras tres tallas mas grandes lo que su rutina de ejercicios estaba logrando, agradecí por eso), y…cuando llegue al cinturón me detuve…lo mire a los ojos, los suyos estaban nublados, abiertos, pero se que no me estaba viendo realmente_….si supieras lo que siento por ti…si tan solo me amaras..este momento seria tan distinto…_respire profundo y le quite sus pantalones…

El no dijo ni una palabra durante todo ese tiempo, estaba totalmente obnubilado, el alcohol lo había tumbado mas que nunca…ni siquiera llego diciendo tonterías como otras veces...

Me volví a recostar en mi cama…me acomode instintivamente mirando hacia la de el, aun en la oscuridad podía ver perfectamente su rostro…se veía tan vulnerable ahora_… esto es lo único bueno de cuando vienes borracho…siento que soy capaz de cuidarte, siento que me necesitas..._

Estuve largo tiempo pensando… tenia que dormir, no había descansado prácticamente nada…quería dormir y no podía…y de repente por fin volví a caer en un profundo sueño…

No entendía lo que me estaba aturdiendo, hasta que pude procesar que tocaban la puerta, bueno, parecía mas bien que alguien quería tumbar la puerta…

-¡Dioooss!.—grite metiéndome mas bajo la colcha, y otra vez esos golpes.—Aaaaaa…--grite otra vez pero ahogando mis gritos en la almohada, y me levante como para mandar al diablo a quien sea…

-¿QUEEE!?.

-Buenas Tardes también a ti Bill…

-Ah…eres tu David, discúlpame…supongo que no a sido una buena noche…

-Mira lo siento pero ya va siendo la hora de la entrevista, es en vivo, así que hay que estar a tiempo…

-¿Ya? Pero que hora es? Apenas y amanece David por favor…-- y me di vuelta con la intención de volver a tirarme en la cama.

-Bill…son la 1 de la tarde… lo sabrías si por lo menos abrieras las cortinas, se te ha ido bastante el tiempo…otra vez...

No me gusto la pausa que hizo antes de decir ¨otra vez¨ y no quería ni me gustaba darle explicaciones a otras personas…así que este era otro momento mas para utilizar mi diplomacia…

-Bueno…ya bajamos…-- le di a entender que el asunto se terminaba, es que David se ponía bastante quisquilloso cuando se trataba de horarios y la verdad no estaba de humor para escuchar a nadie… no hoy…

-Ok…a las 2 salimos y pedí que le suban algo para el desayuno...

-Ya…gracias...—cerré la puerta, me dirigí hacia Tom, el seguía profundamente dormido…tan indiferente al mundo…tan hermoso…no quería quebrantar esa perfección…suspire, es que quería retener esa imagen para todo el día, justo así, indefenso, tierno, vulnerable…

Fui a correr las cortinas para darle unos minutos, el día estaba simplemente esplendido…el cielo de un azul hermoso, sin ninguna nube…baje me mirada y me perdí unos segundos en el movimiento de la ciudad, todos parecían estar tan apurados… _¿será que alguien miro el cielo hoy…? quisiera irme lejos de todo este ruido…_me gire hacia mi hermano_…contigo Tomy…_

Me acerque a su cama…

-¿Tom? Despierta…-- le dije al oído, el solo pestañeo.—Toomm…despierta…-- lo sacudí un poco…

-¿Mmmm…?

-Que ya te levantes Tom, es tarde, vamos…

-…….

-Vamos…la vida no es solo fiestas así que ya levántate…

-…….

-Aaaaa…-- perdí totalmente la paciencia, solo había algo por hacer (funcionaba hace algunos años cuando teníamos que ir al colegio), así que salte sobre el, me senté sobre su estomago, puse mis brazos en sus hombros y le sacudí…la verdad? me estaba divirtiendo…-- ¡Tooom…Tomy..! no me obligues Tomyyy…!!

-Bill… ¿Que pasa? Que haces…!? Oye bájate…

Por fin abrió sus ojos, sus rastas estaban totalmente desordenadas alrededor de su cabeza…

-Te estoy despertando, no ves? era esto o…una vaso de agua directo a tu rostro…

-¿Enserio…? No me digas…— me dijo, abriendo completamente sus ojos y con un tono que me pareció extraño, un tanto amenazante.— Derramarme agua mientras duermo no sería…ehmm…una falta de respeto hacia tu hermano mayor…?

Y sin darme cuenta aprisiono mi cintura y me tumbo en la cama saltando sobre mi…

-¡Tom! suéltame…suéltame…!.— era tal la fuerza con la que hundía mis brazos en la cama que ni siquiera podía moverme, me recordó a nuestras peleas de niños, en las que yo por supuesto nunca ganaba, ni tenía chance, por alguna razón el siempre había sido el mas fuerte entre los dos...

-¿No te das cuenta quién manda y a quién debes respetar? Diez minutos antes son diez minutos antes Billy...

-Por Dios, no seas ridículo..! la próxima vez te dejo aquí, y allá tu con David y el grupo…-- sabia que Tom jugaba, y también sabía que yo había empezado el juego, pero…odiaba como siempre me hacía sentir tan débil…

-¿Me estas amenazando?.— rió burlonamente.—El que da amenazas aquí soy yo her-ma-ni-to…-- me dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, el sabía muy bien que me estaba ganando y además también sabia muy bien que me estaba haciendo enfurecer…

-¡Engreído…! Todavía tienes alcohol ahogando tu cabeza… solo quería despertarte…ya te despertaste así que suéltame...!

-Entonces…-- el seguía riendo, ¿acaso no me escuchaba? – …si sabes que me debes respetar pequeño hermanito…?

-¿¿Pequeño hermanito…?? Pequeño hermanito…?? Solo fueron diez minutos, mi-nu-tos entiendes?... basta, suéltame ya! – en la posición que estaba ni siquiera podía lastimarlo con mis uñas…

-Dime…vamos dime, responde la pregunta…-- el obviamente ni se inmutaba por mis insultos, sospecho que justamente le divertía mi lado histérico…y forzó mas mis brazos…de repente me di cuenta en que posición estábamos… Tenía que salir rápido de ahí, esto no estaba bien, al menos no para mi (no desde el momento en que mi cabeza dejo de ver esto como un juego)… el solo jugaba, de eso no había duda…Y yo? Empecé jugando pero…

-Tu mandas…-- susurre mirando hacia el costado (tratando de huir de sus ojos), el sol me dio en la cara, pero no me importo, me sentía débil, me sentía mal, me sentía triste…En otros tiempos me hubiera divertido tanto con este tipo de peleas…pero me di cuenta en ese momento que para mi ya no podía ser lo mismo…nunca mas, y me dolía, el no se merecía un hermano como yo…

-Así me gusta hermanito…-- me dijo sonriendo, con una sonrisa de niño triunfante, pocas veces se dibujaba esa sonrisa en el…y finalmente me soltó pero… no se movió de encima mio_… y ahora que?_

-Ya que terminaste de jugar podrías bajarte…? Me estas aplastando…-- le dije todavía sin atreverme a mirarlo, tratando de que mi voz sonara molesta…es que en el fondo (aunque no tan en el fondo) me gustaba estar ahí claro, pero al mismo tiempo quería salir corriendo e irme lejos, muy lejos, así que por mas que dolía quería dejar de sentirlo tan cerca_…cerca pero lejos...es igual a TORTURA… _

_-_Es que….sabes? es que…es que…-- dijo lentamente, su voz sonaba confusa…y se quedo ahí balbuceando, petrificado sobre mi…sin intentar moverse…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a las personitas que me han dejado saber su opinión.... Y espero sus reviews si...?

Nos vemos... literalmente...jeje


	3. Chapter 3

Los pensamientos en _cursiva…_

**BILL…**

-Ya que terminaste de jugar podrías bajarte…? Me estas aplastando…-- le dije todavía sin atreverme a mirarlo, tratando de que mi voz sonara molesta…es que en el fondo (aunque no tan en el fondo) me gustaba estar ahí claro, pero al mismo tiempo quería salir corriendo e irme lejos, muy lejos, así que por mas que dolía quería dejar de sentirlo tan cerca_…cerca pero lejos...es igual a TORTURA… _

_-_Es que….sabes? es que…es que…-- dijo lentamente, su voz sonaba confusa…y se quedo ahí balbuceando, petrificado sobre mi…sin intentar moverse…

-Es que ¿Que Tom? ¿Que pasa?

-Es solo que….nunca o mas bien…siempre pero nunca.-- sus ojos me miraban, pero se movían de un lado a otro, como si estuviera perdido, como si buscara algo detrás de mi…

-Aaaaahh ya…si entendí, no sabes lo claro que eres…Solo dilo quieres…

-Es solo que estas…eres…tan…hermoso_.— ¿¿QUE QUE??...— _no es que lo note por primera vez, después de todo eres mi gemelo… — sonrió por un instante, luego su misma cara de confusión.-- Pero…mierda Bill, la luz, tu perfil, brillas, brillas como…como un ¿ángel? ...— su voz término en un susurro casi inaudible, su mirada permanecía perdida, como si estuviera debatiéndose algo…

_¿Yo como un ángel? ¿Viniendo de el? pero no, seguro esta bromeando…_no se por que me ilusione por un instante_… ¡No seas idiota Bill! Es Tom por favor… _

_-_Ja, ¡Claro…! ya déjalo Tom, muy agradable tus bromitas esta mañana o tarde, lo que sea, ahora si me disculpas.— y lo empuje de encima mío aprovechando su distracción en quien sabe que cosa.—Ya prepárate de una vez quieres…-- el seguía mirando fijo el lugar donde yo me encontraba antes de levantarme…

-¿Bill…? ¿Bill…? Mi…—de vuelta solo escuche un débil murmullo…y sus últimas palabras me congelaron el corazón…pero de repente todo fue muy brusco.—¡Ah si! ¡Ya! la entrevista, si, prepararme...—dijo eufórico levantándose (mas bien saltando) de la cama…

_Pero…pero ¿Escuche bien…?_

-¿Tom dijiste…?.—voltee a verlo, yo hubiera jurado escuchar ¨¿Bill? ¿Bill? Mi…ángel…¨ _Nooo… por Dios...me estoy volviendo loco_.— Olvídalo…Aaaaaaa que día tendré hoy Tom Kaulitz.—dije masajeándome el cuello, estaba realmente tenso.— Definitivamente el alcohol está dañando poco a poco tu pequeño cerebro…_y a mi amarte me esta desquiciando…haciéndome escuchar lo que quiero oír..._— el no me respondía, se movía de un lado a otro…—Ya apúrate, te espero abajo…

**TOM…**

Me sorprendió la forma en que decidió despertarme hoy. El antes lo hacia muy seguido por las mañanas, para que me levantara a tiempo para ir al colegio…debía reconocer que mas de una vez fingía no despertarme para que el me despertara de esa forma, me gustaba, nunca entendí por que (hasta ahora)…Y hoy lo volvió a hacer después de tanto…demasiado tiempo…

La verdad me resultaba tan difícil tener algún tipo de contacto con el, era como que ya no encajábamos como antes…nos volvimos tan diferentes…o simplemente nos alejamos…no se…y el juego que siguió me resulto tan divertido…

Pero justo en ese preciso segundo en que se giro hacia la ventana y me dijo ¨tu ganas¨ y la luz que entraba en nuestra habitación dio en su rostro, en ese preciso instante la luz también alcanzo un lugar de mi corazón, un lugar que ignoraba que existía, pero algo me decía que siempre había estado ahí... y de repente miles de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza como una película a la que le aumentas la velocidad…su mirada me transporto a muchos años atrás, donde su compañía era todo lo que me importaba, donde su risa era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, tiempos en donde la vida era tan simple y el bastaba para llenar mi vida…

¿Debería de sorprenderme? Lo único verdadero en mi vida siempre había sido el…entonces _¿Por qué?_…el miedo y la culpa de algún hecho olvidado fueron venciendo poco a poco a la felicidad… _un momento ¿Por que si siempre te ame, por que si se supone que siempre fuiste lo mas importante resulta que me aleje tanto de ti? O fuiste tu…o fui yo…? No pude ser yo... ¿O si? Como se supone que olvide lo mucho que te quería, como se supone que olvide lo mucho que buscaba tu abrazo cuando éramos pequeños…como se supone que no me di cuenta de esto…_ Y de repente un recuerdo surgió, dolorosamente nítido…como si fuera algo vivido minutos atrás…pero no fueron minutos, habían pasado años... ¿_la respuesta a esta distancia..?._

Flash Back.

Caminaba de un lugar a otro, mi habitación me parecía tan pequeña en ese momento, no podía detenerme… _tranquilo, no es nada en realidad, razona_… pero mi pulso seguía frenético…golpee con fuerza la pared, justo a centímetros de aquel calendario que Bill había puesto un tiempo atrás ( ¨para que sepas los días que te quedan para planear un buen regalo¨ me había dicho aquella vez ) …Analice el calendario por un momento…faltaban exactamente 12 días para cumpliéramos 15 años…

-¡Ya llegue…!-- su voz retumbo en el piso de abajo, sabía que vendría a mi habitación así que no me preocupe en responder.— ¿Mamaaa…?.-- la voz de Bill se escuchaba cada vez mas ansiosa…_se lo merece_.— ¿Tooom?.— yo seguía en silencio…pero el hecho de no responder ciertamente era mas por que estaba molesto, estúpidamente molesto talvez…

Escuche sus pasos cerca de mi puerta….

-Estoy aquí…-- dije de mala gana…

-¿Tom…? .—dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta...— ¿No me habías escuchado? llevo gritando como loco un buen rato… ¿No me dirás que no me escuchaste?

-¿Donde te metiste?.— mi voz muy a mi pesar sonó áspera…no me había podido contener…había prometido no apurarme con la pregunta…pero era eso lo que necesitaba saber…donde se había metido…

-¿Estas molesto?...— pude sentir como me estudiaba con la mirada.—Claro que estas molesto…-- _estúpida conexión_.-- …lo que no entiendo es el por que…

-No estoy molesto.— mentí, por que la verdad era que mi sangre hervía por alguna razón desconocida, pero hervía y era eso lo único que sabía.-- …solo me preocupe por ti…no subiste al bus después de la escuela…

-Ah…es por eso…me demore solamente por cosas de la banda.—me respondió al tiempo que sentaba en la cama a lado mió…

Mi sangre termino de evaporarse en ese momento…como se atrevía a mentirme…yo nunca lo había hecho con el…lo mire fijamente…deseando que la conexión le hiciera sentir mi rabia...la rabia que estaba apunto de explotar frente a sus ojos…pero la rabia en segundos se transformo en dolor…y del dolor pase a sentirme débil…debilidad…la sensación que nunca me permití a mi mismo sentir (no desde que nuestro padre nos había dejado)… no pude decir nada, no podía abrir la boca con esa sensación de vulnerabilidad que me estaba envolviendo por dentro…

-¿Tom? Que te ocurre…-- su mano acaricio mi hombro, su calor me resulto hiriente.—¿Estas bien?

-Nunca me habías mentido.— respondí por fin…su rostro cambio casi al instante, demostrando confusión…

-¿Como que nunca te ¨había¨ mentido…? ¿Por que lo dices de esa forma? ¿Por que lo dices en pasado? Yo nunca te mentí…y nunca te mentiría Tomy…tu lo sabes… ¿A que viene todo esto?

-No sabía que una chica rubia a la salida de la escuela fuera a tener relación con ¨algo de la banda¨.— moví mi hombro para que su mano resbalara de donde la había puesto, no quería sentirlo.—Mas que nadie sabes que la mentira es lo que mas odio en el mundo…

-Tom…

-Para que mentir con algo como eso.-- no podía evitarlo, mi voz iba en aumento.-- …por que no decir simplemente, me quede con una linda rubia al final de la escuela…por que deberías ocultármelo.— y la imagen de aquella rubia volvió a mi mente, como la odiaba…_te odio…no se quien eres pero te odio…_Pensar en que odiaba a alguien por algo tan estúpido me obligo a quedar callado…¿_que pasa conmigo…?_

_-_Tom…

-No importa…-- me recosté en la cama dándole la espalda.— Estoy cansado, me harías el favor de irte…

-¿Tomy….?.—su voz era claramente suplicante, por mas que quise no pude ignorarlo…

-¿Que?

-La rubia con la que me viste es la amiga de Andreas…y…

-Y nada Bill… no hace falta explicaciones…solo me hubiera gustado enterarme de tus cosas… ¿Es lo justo no? Pero ya veo que lo de ser tu gemelo ya no cuenta…-- y me di la vuelta para verlo directamente a los ojos...— ¿Y sabes que? Mucho mejor para mi…no tener a mi pequeño hermanito pegado a mi todo el jodido día …-- le volví a dar la espalda…_no puedo creer lo que acabo de decir…_

Sentí como el colchón se hundía ligeramente, pude percibir que se recostó a mi lado…iba a reclamar, iba a seguir gritando pero me abrazo desde atrás, y todas las palabras murieron en mi boca, todo el enojo desapareció sin dejar rastros… _Que débil me siento a tu lado…demasiado débil, demasiado vulnerable…no me gusta sentirme así…si eres débil te lastiman…como papá lastimó a mamá… _Sentí como tensaba mas su abrazo alrededor mío… ¿Como es que el tenia ese poder sobre mi? No tuve tiempo de dar con la respuesta por que el empezó a hablar…imposiblemente sereno, como si en realidad yo nunca le hubiera insultado…

-¿Sabes…? En verdad me retrase por algo de la banda… La amiga de Andreas tiene una tienda de música en la ciudad, fui con ella hasta su local para ver algunos instrumentos…bueno, para ser mas sincero…para ver un instrumento…una guitarra…estuve ahorrando todo el año para un regalo de cumpleaños, el cumpleaños de la persona mas importante en mi vida...—me obligo a darme la vuelta, y quedamos frente a frente…-- …y se da la coincidencia de que esa persona esta en la misma banda que yo, entonces oficialmente mi retraso si fue por algo de la banda....

Tan idiota había sido…mi corazón se encogió al entender lo que había pasado exactamente…

-Bill…

-¿Sabes quien es esa persona?.—podía ver en su mirada un poco de dolor, o decepción talvez…pero me hubiera merecido más una mirada de enojo de su parte, pero no…ahí estaba el siendo el mejor hermano del mundo como siempre…

Si alguien se sentía importante en la vida de Bill, ese era yo, y lo sabía perfectamente…no se que me hizo dudar de el de esa manera, siempre compartíamos todo, no teníamos secretos, y cuando todo me indico que al parecer se estaba viendo con alguien y yo no estaba enterado me hizo sentir traicionado de alguna manera… ¿_Por que solo fue eso verdad? Sentir que había secretos entre nosotros fue lo que me hizo reaccionar de manera estúpida…por que Bill puede enamorarse algún día…y tiene derecho a tener una novia ¿No es así…?_ No se por que no estaba tan convencido de cual era mi respuesta…

-Mira Bill …-- el me corto…

-¿Sabes quien es esa persona? La persona en quien mas confío…la persona por la que daría mi vida…la persona sin quien no podría ser realmente feliz… ¿Sabes quien es?

-…….

-Si que lo sabes…no lo digas si no quieres pero…

-Solo…solo…perdóname quieres?

-Mmm…eso depende.—en su rostro para mi alivio se había dibujado una sonrisa, pero de esas que me decía que se traía algo…

-¿Depende de…?.— le dije, ya me sentía mas aliviado, esa sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba…

-¿Tendré un buen regalo de cumpleaños Tomy…?.

-Ni lo dudes…—le respondí seguro, aunque la verdad que no tenía ni idea de que iba a darle… _se te tendrá que ocurrir al muy bueno Tom...lo tienes merecido…_

-Entonces…¡Perdonado!.—y me abrazo, siempre irremediablemente cariñoso.— Ahora si…te dejo descansar… hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana…

Cuando el salio de mi habitación todo se torno tan frío…y ya no podía correr de lo que se venía…miles de cuestionamientos a mi mismo…del por que de esa actitud tan infantil (se suponía que ya no era un niñito), lo absurdamente nervioso que me había puesto una situación tan estúpida…

Pero había algo que me inquietaba más que nada, el como Bill me podía hacer perder el control de mi mismo tan rápidamente y al instante hacerme sentir calmado, anulado solo con un abrazo…la vulnerabilidad que el creaba en mi me daba pánico…Un trauma arrastrado desde el momento en que nuestro padre nos había abandonado, yo era el mayor, yo tenia que ser el mas fuerte de los dos, eso tenia que ser Tom Kaulitz, en mi mente de niño no había otra forma de protegerme… _No quiero ser débil Bill...Si soy débil voy a sufrir…y no quiero sufrir por nadie...no quiero sufrir tampoco por ti…NO VOY a sufrir por ti…_

Y me quede dormido, profundamente dormido, y en mi sueño Bill no estaba parado junto a la rubia, en mi sueño yo estaba con la rubia, y detrás de ella había mas chicas gritando mi nombre, yo les lanzaba una mirada segura, casi seduciendo con mi sonrisa…y me sentía fuerte…único…me sentía todo un ganador…eso era exactamente la forma en que quería sentirme…

Al día siguiente desperté, aun tenía la sensación de aquel tonto sueño conmigo, me levante de mi cama extrañamente decidido… me mire al espejo y ensaye la sonrisa del sueño, y ahí estaba yo, en mi rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que hasta a mi mismo me podía hacer caer…tal y como en el sueño… _¡Hola Tom Kaulitz..!_

Fin del Flash Back.

_Fue esa debilidad que surgía a tu lado entonces lo que inconcientemente me alejo de ti…Dios mío fui yo…Pero a tu lado era débil por que…por que te ¿Amaba? ¿Yo te amaba ya desde entonces? _

Y de pronto todo se ajusto automáticamente, lo supe y no pude dudar, no pude rebatir nada de lo que surgió dentro mío mientras miraba su perfil y lo sostenía debajo de mi, no pude encontrar excusas. La verdad arrastrada e ignorada de toda una vida me golpeo como una ráfaga que te da en el rostro, dejándome inmóvil… ¿_amor_?

Si, se suponía que siempre ame a mi hermano, pero como un hermano ama a su hermano, pero basto solo unas milésimas de esa tarde para entender que lo que realmente sentía por el dejaba ver solo un poco de si mismo en la superficie…y una parte de mi se aferro con todas sus fuerzas a este amor que me resulto inmediatamente tan dulce y que definitivamente no tenia nada de mis placeres amargos… por que el calor que surgió abarco mi mente, mi alma, mi corazón, mi mundo…me sentí feliz…con miedo, aturdido, pero feliz…._Tan feliz y confundido como cuando me abrazaste tiernamente aquella tarde…así que ¿Me enojé por celos? Quien lo diría…_

_-_ Ya apúrate, te espero abajo…-- dijo y el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse me sobresalto…me volvió a la realidad… no estaba seguro si habíamos tenido o no una conversación desde que torpemente le dije que se veía hermoso…creo que el me hablo un par de veces, la verdad no estaba seguro si le conteste o no…lo único de lo que si estaba seguro es que yo estaba de pie y el ya no se encontraba en la habitación del hotel...

Yo solo seguía mirando la puerta por donde había salido, pensamientos chocando aquí y allá, era tan increíble como tan rápido se activo algo tan grande, como es que se me había escapado lo único realmente verdadero en mi vida…si, el ya era desde antes todo…solo que no lo sabía o lo sabía sin saber (hasta ahora) … mi amor…mi Billy, si, mío…solamente mío… ¿¿Mío…??

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero les haya gustado.... espero algunos reviews si? me encanta saber sus opiniones...

Nos leemos pronto...


	4. Chapter 4

**¡¡Hola**...!!! por fín he podido actualizar... Espero que les agrade el capitulo...

Ya saben... Narración y diálogos en general : Normal. Pensamientos: Cursiva...

**TOM**

Yo solo seguía mirando la puerta por donde había salido, pensamientos chocando aquí y allá, era tan increíble como tan rápido se activo algo tan grande, como es que se me había escapado lo único realmente verdadero en mi vida…si, el ya era desde antes todo…solo que no lo sabía o lo sabía sin saber (hasta ahora) … mi amor…mi Billy, si, mío…solamente mío… _¿¿Mío…??_

No se cuanto tiempo estuve perdido en mis pensamientos, recordé que me estaban esperando para la entrevista y empecé a buscar que ponerme, no se por que pero nada parecía lo suficientemente adecuado, hasta mi playera favorita me resultaba molestamente monótona. Después de revolver media maleta me descubrí mirándome al espejo, como queriendo encontrar algún defecto… _¡Un momento!_

-No puede ser Tom …¿Desde cuando pierdes tanto tiempo analizando el vestuario?.— hable para mi mismo, sonreí tan tontamente por que sabia la respuesta, estaba pensando en el… _¿Así que esto realmente me esta pasando a mi…?._— Creo que me volvi loco… Si, definitivamente lo estoy ¿Y Que? Eso se supone que pasa cuando uno se…se…enamora—mi garganta se seco repentinamente pero…realmente tenia que decir esto en voz alta, necesitaba escucharme a mi mismo diciendo algo así.— Estoy enamorado…de ti Bill…

Me sentía ligero, embobado, y que fuera mi hermano se estaba volviendo poco a poco en una barrera menor… ¿Como no creer en esto? se siente tan puro, esto tenía que valer para que esa voz que me gritaba 'sucio'desaparezca…

Después de todo con mi hermano habíamos creado nuestro propio mundo, nosotros siempre hicimos lo contrario de lo que se podría esperar de dos chicos normales, eso fue justamente lo que nos hizo triunfar, así que._…_—Bueno esto realmente no es el típico caso pero….¡Voy a enamorarte Bill Kaulitz!.— grite eufórico, mitad emocionado y mitad aterrado, todo eso sumado a una leve sensación de pánico...

Finalmente me puse la gorra que el me había regalado en nuestro ultimo cumpleaños (el se auto regaló un tatuaje aquella vez), tome rápidamente un vaso de jugo de la impecable mesa donde estaba el desayuno… _Muy impecable, definitivamente no pasaste por aquí hermanito…_y bajé hacia la recepción del hotel…

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo mi rostro se tensaba en una sonrisa, no podía evitarlo…Aunque no tenía bien claro que iba a hacer…Bueno, a Bill le gustan las personas arriesgadas, las que no se detienen por nada, el era así, y definitivamente yo era así (aunque con un toque mas de paciencia e inmadurez)…así que si en algo debía arriesgarme este era el momento, tenía que ser mas Tom Kaulitz que nunca para conquistarlo…por que si algo si estaba bien claro dentro mio es que no podría permanecer a su lado amándole en silencio… me mataría si así fuera…

Para cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor todo esto ya estaba decidido…yo lo amaba, tenía que hacer el intento, aunque talvez pierda mi lugar en su vida y mi lugar en el cielo…Nunca me detuve a pensar realmente sobre ese tipo de cosas, y no me importó, por que amarlo se sentía tan correcto…

No había nadie en el ascensor, presione el botón y empezó a bajar… me sentí desesperado a medida que descendía (no se si estaba listo para verlo), quien podría culparme después de todo...si por una especie de ¨iluminación¨ acababa de descubrir que estaba enamorado de mi hermano gemelo, y las cosas con el no estaban bien ni como hermanos… _Y pensar que yo mismo decidí alejarme…te deje solo tanto tiempo… Me volveré loco si no hago algo ya…_

El ascensor se detuvo, entraron un par de personas, note que una de ellas llevaba un libro enorme… _Yo no podría ponerme a leer eso_… Pero de repente algo me llamó la atención, la impresión de la tapa, era un paisaje bello la verdad, un bosque…una casa al fondo…

-¡Pero claro!.— todos voltearon a verme, creo que me emocione un poco con la idea que se me acababa de ocurrir que me olvide en donde estaba, no me quedo otra alternativa que bajar la cabeza… _Talvez por eso nunca te enamoraste Tom, por que harías el ridículo cada segundo…_

El ascensor volvió a detenerse, devuelta quede solo, me estaba poniendo cada vez más impaciente, quería ver a Bill, aunque por otro lado era mejor no bajar tan rápido, se me había ocurrido una idea y tenía que hacer una llamada para concretarla.

Marque uno de los pocos números que me sabía de memoria.

-¡Hola! ¿Tom?.—me respondió animadamente mi amigo..

-Hey Andreas… necesito pedirte un favor…

-Estoy muy bien…gracias por preguntar….—solo me quedo reír ante su indirecta, realmente ni lo había saludado, segundos después escuche que empezó a reír también.—Solo bromeaba Tom…el que siempre me conciente es Bill y no tu… así que ni me esperaba un saludo decente.— volvimos a reír los dos…

-Bueno, bueno…un poco de seriedad por favor…necesito algo importante y lo necesito hoy…

-¿Tu queriendo hablar seriamente? Me estas asustando… ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No…no pasa nada malo.—la puerta del ascensor se abrió, Bill se encontraba sentado con los demás, lo podía ver desde ahí… no pude evitar observarlo detenidamente, era como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez…

-¿Tom? ¿Estas ahí?.—había olvidado por completo que tenía a Andreas del otro lado…

-¿Que? Si, si…Bueno, como te decía… ¿Recuerdas que hace un mes me ofreciste la casa de aquel músico amigo tuyo… que tu la habías refaccionado para venderla por el…?

-Si… pero ¿Que hay con eso?...

-La quiero…

-¿La quieres?

-Si…la quiero…ahora…— sone como un estúpido famoso caprichoso…

-Pero Tom…recuerdo perfectamente que me dijiste ¨para que quiero una jodida casa en un lugar como ese…¨

-Si Andreas…ya se lo que dije…pero ahora si la quiero, y la quiero para hoy, necesito que me la consigas…por favor… _Dios…me estoy comportando como Bill…_

_-_¿Eres tu Tom…? ¿Dijiste por favor…? Oye…que está pasando contigo…

_Si supieras lo que pasa conmigo…_

_-_Es por una buena causa…yo paso el dinero a tu cuenta, solo necesito que hagas el papeleo, mi abogado esta a tu disposición para facilitarte las cosas…no te costara nada hacer esto por mi…

-Mmm…esta bien…pero considera ya este favor como tu regalo de cumpleaños…ah y me ayudaras a conseguir una chica también…

-Trato…no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco…

-No es nada viejo… Y … ¿Que dirá Bill sobre la casa? Seguro está emocionado, lo llamaré ens…..

-¡Noo!.— ni siquiera lo deje terminar…reí nerviosamente para tratar de disimular.—Es…es una sorpresa, guárdala por mi…¿Podrías?

-No entiendo nada pero…como quieras.— por su tono note que estaba realmente confundido…no era para menos…

-Bueno, estamos en contacto…gracias amigo.— dije sinceramente…por suerte mi hermano y yo teníamos a alguien con quien contar siempre…

-No hay problema…

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban Bill y los demás…

-¡Muy buenos días a todos!.— me complació la forma en que Bill discretamente me miro de pies a cabeza…estoy seguro que ponerme la gorra que el me regaló fue lo que llamo su atención…

-Pero bueno…Buenos días… ¿Que le dieron a este en el desayuno?.— dijo George, claramente burlandose.—Dame la receta Bill…

-En otras palabras viejo…esperábamos verte bajar de un humor de perros como siempre.— dijo Gustav retirando sus audífonos y abriendo sus ojos (el siempre estaba en ese estado de relajación, en el que entraba y salía con facilidad, nunca voy a entender como lo logra)

_¿Humor de perros?_ Mire a Bill casi instintivamente al escuchar eso de Gus, el solo bufo bajo, como si todo fuera tan obvio y lógico…eso lo decía todo… _Ojalá esta distancia no sea tanta como estoy temiendo que es_…

Así que ¿Humor de perros?… Si, un golpe bajo, pero era la verdad, no podía decir nada contra eso… quería darme una bofetada a mi mismo, cuanto tiempo tan encerrado en mis 'asuntos'.

-¡Aaaaah…! Ya se…estás de tan buen humor por que tu noche estuvo movidita ¿No es así?.— George codeo a Gus… como animándole a lanzar algo también…

_Grandioso_… dijeron justo lo último que quería que dijeran frente a Bill… Pero no me pondría a discutir ahora sobre que no lleve a nadie a la cama anoche, sería inútil quitarme esa imagen que tienen de mi… solo me quedaba ignorarlos esta vez…

-Aaaaa…— suspire exageradamente, en forma de burla.—Inmaduros, que se le va a hacer…es lo que hay.— Bill sonrió disimuladamente… _Por lo menos aun puedo sacarte un sonrisa._—Ehm…Bill… ¿Desayunaste? Es que en la habitación vi que el desayuno estaba así como lo llevaron…

El se puso serio súbitamente…no pude definir que es lo que podía estar pasando por su mente pero llegué a la conclusión que estaba recordando el pequeño roce que tuvimos esta mañana…Rayos, aquí vamos…y efectivamente empezó…

-Es que veras….— cruzó sus brazos, arqueo sus cejas y me miro… _si la miradas mataran…caería muerto ahora_.-- …con lo de actuar de despertador por media hora y la sesión de ''yo tengo el poder'' del hermano mayor mas inmaduro de la historia ya no me dejo tiempo para comer nada.— definitivamente hizo gala de todo su sarcasmo…ese sarcasmo que yo adoraba…claro por que no iba tan seguido dirigido hacia mi…

_Bueno, llego la hora de demostrarte lo que de verdad soy_... Me gire ahí mismo sin decir nada y sin mirar a nadie…escuche un par de ''Oye Tom'' ''Tom…a donde crees que vas''. Dios, me encanta lo histérico que podía llegar a ponerse por tonterías…No pude evitar sonreír por eso mientras seguía caminando hacia el comedor del hotel, todavía quedaban cosas para el desayuno, así que puse en una pequeña bandeja todo lo que sabía eran del gusto de Bill y volví hacia el hall como si nada…

-Aquí tienes...— dije mientras le pasaba lo que le había traído, trate que mi voz sonara un tanto indiferente, como si lo que acaba de hacer fuera normal ( en otra época lo hubiera sido) .— Te debía el desayuno así que…

-¿Tom? .—dijo sosteniendo ya la fuente pero sin dejar de mirarme y se le formo esa sonrisa de niño consentido que oficialmente desde ese momento sería mi perdición.--…me sorprende que estés tan atento esta mañana…¿No estarás tramando algo no? ¿Algo de esto está envenenado?

-Soy el mayor, se supone que tengo que cuidar de mi hermano menor y además, estoy tan arto de escuchar lo anoréxico que eres.—dije en claro tono de burla…recordando como hacia una semana un periodista nos había insinuado eso…

El solo rió débilmente (aunque hubiera jurado haber visto en su rostro unos segundos de susto) y me dio un empujón al tiempo que le daba una gran mordida a una tarta dulce…

-Mmmm…¡Está riquísima!— bueno algo parecido a eso alcanzo a decir, su boca estaba realmente llena..

-Oye, no te olvides de masticar.—dije sentándome a su lado, no pude evitar quedarme ahí solo viéndolo, todo en el era tan tierno, uno tenía que ser realmente ciego para no ver ese algo especial e indefinido que el tenía, y lo más tierno de todo en ese momento era que se le notaba realmente hambriento…

Yo seguía solo mirando cada gesto suyo, no tan disimuladamente pero si lo suficiente para que el no lo notara…hasta que Gustav extrañamente a lo normal se le ocurrió hablar…

-Bill, dime…¿Hace cuanto que no comes?.—lo dijo tan seriamente, eso me preocupo, que clase de pregunta era esa…

-¿De que hablas?.—le replicó el rápidamente… y era otra vez idea mía o en su rostro había aparecido de nuevo esa mirada de miedo o algo que hacía cambiar sus facciones…

-Es cierto… ahora que lo dices hace días que ya no coincides con nosotros en los horarios de las comidas.— agregó George, como dejando en claro que la pregunta de Gustav tenía mucho sentido… Yo simplemente solo me quede analizando el rostro de Bill…

De repente mi mente trato de recordar estos últimos días y por más que pensaba no recordaba haberle visto comer, yo ni me había percatado de eso, mi hermano no come y es otra persona la que se da cuenta… _Si Tom…te mereces otra bofetada por eso…_

-¿Que están insinuando?.— lanzo una sonrisa que note perfectamente fue fingida.-- …tranquilos, es solo que ando cansado y como en la habitación.— y le dio una mordida exagerada a su tarta.-- …si ayer de noche me comí una pizza yo solo, mientras ustedes estaban no se donde.— apenas se descifraba lo que decía por que seguía llenando su boca excesivamente .— …la verdad ni yo entiendo por que estoy tan hambriento esta mañana…

El no estaba siendo realmente sincero, no lo notaron ellos, pero lo note yo. Sabía que no era el momento de preguntar nada mas, trate de olvidar el comentario por que algo me decía que solo era un malentendido, estaba seguro que era la conexión la que me daba la certeza de que en este momento nada era lo que parecía… así que hice como si nada, para no exponerlo a mas comentarios en frente de nuestros amigos….

-¿Así que una pizza entera? ¿Y no me dejaste ni siquiera una porción? Llegue tan hambriento anoche… ¡Egoísta como siempre!.— bromee… Trate de hacerle sentir que yo no pensaba mal de el…

-No recuerdo que hayas dicho que tenías hambre ayer… Mmm…aunque espera…de hecho Tom, ayer no lograste articular casi nada.— suspiró larga y cansadamente.-- ...estabas mas que pasado, enserio…

Y ¿Que podía decirle? ¿Ser el mismo de siempre? No ya no, el mismo de siempre no era yo, así que solo me quedaba cumplir con lo que había decidido, esta era la oportunidad. _Cambias ahora o nunca_… me grite mentalmente… _Primer paso, tragar orgullo y reconocer errores…_

-Si, tienes razón.—tuve que agachar mi mirada, tampoco es que estaba orgulloso de andar borracho casi todas las noches.-- …pero ¿Sabes que? Fue la ultima vez, ya no te despertare en medio de la madrugada por llegar borracho.— lo mire a los ojos, deseaba que vea que esta vez de verdad estaba siendo sincero.—Te prometo Billy…

**BILL**

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, es que simplemente me quede mudo, busque algún indicio de burla pero no, su voz, su mirada, todo me indicaba que estaba hablando totalmente enserio…ahora el por que lo hacia, no lo entendía. Y sin embargo estaba ahí, mirándome fijamente, y prestándome absoluta atención a mi y diciendo algo como eso…

-¿Lo dices de verdad? Eso sería agradable …Tomy ...—fue lo único que alcancé a decir, claro, no me pondría a insistir que cambie de opinión…

De repente George empezó a reír descontroladamente… y Tom ¿Se sonrojo?

- Jajaja.— por poco y no se tira al piso para seguir riendo.-- ¡Muy bueno! Te lo creí totalmente, muy bueno Tom.-- dijo riendo y aplaudiendo y…riendo…

- Jajaja…si… pero George…-- dijo Gustav tratando claramente de tomar aire para continuar hablando.-- … no se, ¿No te parece que la parte del ''Te lo prometo Billy'' tenía que sonar aun mas sincero y mas intenso…? Mejóralo Tom…y…¡Acción! Jajaja…

¿Pero por que Tom no estaba diciendo nada? ni peleando con ellos, el seguía ahí, sonrojado y con una sonrisa indefinida en su rostro…

-¡Ay Diosss…! Ya no puedo reír… Aaaa… Bueno, ahora hablando seriamente, hoy en el centro de la ciudad se inaugura un muy elegante club y por supuesto como no podía ser de otra manera, tenemos las invitaciones, así que…-- dijo George al tiempo que le daba una palmada a mi hermano en la espalda.-- …esta noche va ser unas de 'esas noches' tu sabes.—dijo haciendo énfasis al pronunciar 'esas noches'…lo odie con el alma en ese momento. Ya me preparaba para ver a Tom saltando de la alegría y lanzando al aire su promesa de hace unos minutos…

-¿No oíste que acabo de prometer a mi hermano no llegar mas borracho? …y sabes muy bien que ese tipo de cosas pasan precisamente con este tipo de invitaciones.— y de mirar a George( que por cierto se quedo totalmente perdido) me miro a mi.-- ¿Bill? Después de la entrevista no tenemos nada mas agendado para hoy ¿Verdad?

Me quede viéndolo, quería sacudirle y preguntarle si el era realmente mi hermano, claro, por supuesto esa era una idea muy tonta…

¿Que si estaba feliz? ¡Si! ¿Qué si entendía lo que pasaba con Tom? ¡No! ¿Volvimos a tener 14 años? Definitivamente no… ¿Mi hermano volvió a ser el de antes? Talvez… Mi corazón se acelero inquieto ante esa esperanza…

Escuche un murmullo, pero con tantas preguntas en la cabeza no podía prestar atención a lo que sea que me estaba llamando…

-¿Bill?

-…….

-¡Bill…!!

-¡Dios mío …! ¿Quee?

-¿Me estas escuchando?

-Ehm…si… ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

-Que si hay algo agendado para hoy después de la entrevista…

-Ah…no, nada… Por fin, después de tanto.—dije levantando teatralmente mis brazos y mirando al cielo.-- ...por eso yo después de la entrevista..…

-Tu vienes conmigo.—dijo con esa voz tan propia de el cuando quiere tomar el control…ni siquiera me dejo terminar lo que estaba diciendo…

-Pero…

-Pero nada.— puso una mirada tan peligrosamente tierna (casi estaba olvidando que el tenía esa mirada) y coloco una mano en mi hombro.-- …un tiempo con tu hermano, por favor Bill…

Si fuera por mi me pondría a gritar un '¡claro que si Tom!' , saltando como cuando bajaron a jumbie, pero me controle… bueno...casi…

-No se que tienes planeado pero esta bien.— y lo abrace impulsivamente, el me correspondió… _¿Me estas abrazando? ¿Aquí?_… estando ahí, mi rostro débilmente apoyado en su pecho pude sentir ese aroma que tanto extrañaba, percibir eso siempre me llevaba inconcientemente a recordar mi infancia junto a el, la persona que ame desde siempre…

No me importo que Gustav y George estén ahí (que de reojo observe que nos miraban extrañados)… no importaba nada en este momento, yo realmente necesitaba este contacto, necesitaba saber que todo esto era real, que realmente estaba Tom frente a mi diciéndome todo aquello…

Luego note que Jost y el resto del equipo se acercaban…

-¿Y bien?.—dije mientras lo soltaba.-- …¿Dónde iremos hoy?

-Yo estoy a cargo… ¿Bien? Es una sorpresa...

-Me encantan las sorpresas…

-Lo se….

-Chicos…hora de irnos...—dijo Jost…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les haya gustado... Ehmm... comenten si..?? es que me encantaría saber sus opiniones...

Hasta el próximo capitulo....


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola... hace tiempo que quería actualizar, pero las cosas se ponen complicadas a veces ...lo importante que aquí estamos...**

**Bueno, este capítulo en particular a mi me encanta, espero tengan paciencia para leerlo... ¡Ah! y muchas gracias a todas las personitas que me han dejado sus comentarios..en verdad es siempre muy agradable saber que opinan... Así que dedico este cap a quienes siguen mi historia..! **

**TOM…**

Yo quería salir corriendo de ahí, las mismas jodidas preguntas, Dios, ¿Qué no tenían imaginación?, ¿Qué por que nos llamamos Tokio hotel? ¡Vamooos! Esa pregunta ya es un delito a estas alturas. ¿Qué cual es nuestra influencia musical?, no, definitivamente esa pregunta toca mis nervios. Y el sin embargo con su cara de ángel, sonriendo, con esa sonrisa capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera, me pregunto si ¿Todos tienen derecho a ver esa sonrisa? ¿Toda esa gente necesariamente tenían que ver lo hermoso que era?_, no, para mi no es justo… _ya quería llevármelo de ahí, en este punto ni siquiera sabía de que estaban hablando…

Por fín terminó, en mi vida una entrevista se me había hecho tan larga, todos nos dirigíamos a los camerinos que nos habían asignado en ese lugar…

-¿Bill? Vamos.—y lo agarré suavemente del antebrazo, cortándole el paso..

-¿Ya?, pensé que iríamos primero al hotel, ¿Y nuestras cosas?, sabes perfectamente que no voy a ningún lado sin ciertas cosas…

-Ya están todas en la camioneta...

-¿Enserio?.—yo asentí, el sonrió, parecía emocionado o ¿Nervioso?, no, eso no es propio de el, y de repente me abrazo… _¿Siempre me tienes que abrazar por sorpresa?_

-¿Saki, me lo quitas?

-¿No cambiaras nunca no?.—me dijo al tiempo que me soltaba…

_Si supieras cuanto he cambiado, solo por ti_… Quise decir algo, gritarle ahí mismo cuanto lo amaba, pero sería una locura en este momento…

-Se que soy irresistible, pero contrólate.— dije solo para romper la tensión, bromear con el era una buena forma de hacerlo…

-Ah nooo… ¡Que ego! ¿Será posible?.— sonreía y gritaba mirando hacia arriba, me causaba tanta gracia cuando claramente trataba de hacerse el histérico, trataba…bueno, ahora trataba, admito que a veces su lado histérico le sale muy naturalmente…

-¿Todo listo Saki?

-Solo faltan ustedes…

-Bueno, es hora, andando Bill…

**BILL…**

Llevábamos mas de una hora de camino, salimos de la ciudad ya hace un buen rato, ya habíamos cruzado como dos pueblos pequeños y el paisaje se estaba tornando simplemente divino. No pude evitar seguir mirando a través de la ventanilla cuando me di cuenta de que la carretera por la que íbamos iba ascendiendo y girando por una montaña, pude sentir como hasta el aire se volvía diferente, más fresco y con olor a yerbas húmedas.

No habíamos hablado en todo lo que llevábamos de camino, era raro, por que esta vez estábamos lejos de estar enojados o algo parecido, al contrario….Además sentía que el, al igual que yo estaba disfrutando el silencio.

Perdí mi mirada entre los árboles y suspire, es que hacía meses que no me sentía tan cerca el, ¿Se sentirá el igual?. Yo no podía entender como de la noche a la mañana volvió a ser el mismo que cuando éramos niños, aquel Tom que me consentía todo el tiempo como si yo fuera lo único importante en su vida, ese Tom del que yo me enamore… Tampoco pensaba pedir explicaciones, tenía miedo de que todo acabe al momento de abrir mi boca_… Por una vez deja de analizar las cosas…_me reproche…

Me atreví por fin a mirarlo, y al mismo tiempo el dejo de perderse en su ventana _(vaya, bendita conexión),_ había una extraña ternura en su mirada, esa ternura que para nada me era desconocida, solo que ya no la había visto desde hace tiempo…No nos dijimos nada, simplemente nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos, el abrió sus brazos, y me recosté en el…en ese momento supe que nos estábamos perdonando en silencio…

Yo hubiera pronunciado un "te perdono por todo", pero ninguna palabra hubiera tenido mas valor que el estar así, solo abrazados…

_Talvez no te tengo de la forma que este amor me pide que te tenga, pero volver a tenerte como hermano es todo lo que necesito para volver a querer vivir… _Luego no se que fue lo último que pensé, solo se que la paz del momento me estaba adormeciendo…

**TOM…**

Había quedado dormido como un niño en mis brazos, su respiración era lenta y tranquila, hasta podría jurar que estaba descansando como hacía mucho no lo hacia, como si todas las líneas de su rostro se hubieran relajado…

Mientras lo tenía descansando contra mi, pude darme cuenta de lo anulado que estaba en realidad por todo lo que sentía por el…no pude nisiquiera hablar en todo el camino... Aunque el silencio que nos acompaño no me incomodo… _¿Estábamos otraves hablando sin hablar Billy?..._ antes lo hacíamos todo el tiempo, una mirada era suficiente para saber exactamente lo que pensábamos…

Pero había algo en mi pecho, algo que me inquietaba, una sensación incomoda…Muy distinta al sentimiento de amor que surgió esta mañana_… Por que amarte es jodidamente agradable… _Pero esto que siento ahora esta lejos de ser agradable, creo…creo que es… Tristeza….

Esa palabra había salido de mis labios como si mi subconsciente me hubiera hablado… _Pero… ¿Por qué estoy triste? Si estoy feliz por amarte, y…talvez estoy ansioso, nervioso, con miedo…pero ¿Triste? , como estaría triste si te tengo en mis brazos ahora mismo…. _

"_Si te tengo en mis brazos"…._con ese último fragmento de mis pensamientos entendí lo que me estaba pasando… _No soy yo, eres tú… Es esta conexión que nos une invisiblemente… ¿Esto es lo que tu sientes? Pero… ¿Por qué estás triste Bill?.... _De algo sí estaba seguro, si Bill estaba triste yo averiguaría el por que...

El auto se detuvo…Habíamos llegado...

**BILL…**

**-**¿Bill?, despierta, llegamos.— me dijo suavemente, podría conocer esa voz hasta en un estado inconciente. Yo escuchaba pero estaba tan cómodo, no quería abrir mis ojos.—Vamos, despierta.—me levantó un poco, me sentí tan incomodo de golpe… El calor se había ido…eso me hizo abrir los ojos… _¿Un auto?...._

De repente recordé donde estaba en realidad, termine por despertarme…Me encontraba aun en el regazo de Tom… _Eso explica la divina comodidad…_

Lo miré, y el me devolvió la sonrisa, tan…tan llena de ¿Amor?.... _Claro tonto, es tu hermano, se supone que te ama… como hermano…_

_-_Llegamos Billy…

-¿Si?.—miré alrededor, estábamos frente a una especie de cabaña, de dos plantas, todo lo que rodeaba a la casa eran árboles… _¿Así que una especie de cabaña en medio del bosque_…? No podía negar lo acogedor que se veía el lugar…

-¿No me dirás nada? ¿No te gusta? Claro, me imaginaba, es solo que pensé que…

-Sshhhh.—lo corte inmediatamente.—¡Esta perfecto…! Por fin lejos de todos… .—en ese momento recordé que era justamente esto lo que desee esta mañana al despertar… huir lejos de todo…con Tom…

-¿En verdad? ¿Te gusta?... por un momento pensé que se venía un escándalo por traerte en medio de la nada…ya me estaba preparando para tus gritos….¡Auch!.—le di un golpe en el hombro…

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? Y… ¿Cómo que escándalo? ¿Cuándo hago yo escándalos!?

-¿Bill?

-¿Quee!?

-Estás a punto de empezar uno...y si sigues gritando así estoy seguro que algún animal del bosque vendrá a atacarnos.—y empezó a reírse de mi.….. Cuando lo vi sonreír mi pequeño enojo por llamarme escandaloso desapareció….y además, si soy escandaloso…tengo que admitirlo…

-Perdona… ya sabes, es el estrés…

-Vamos Bill, no te preocupes… bajemos, olvidémonos de Tokio Hotel por hoy ¿Si?...—me ayudo a bajar.—Saki…¿Ya está todo abajo no?

-Si…ya baje sus cosas…y también las compras…

-Gracias… que haría yo sin ti….Bueno, mañana te esperamos al mediodía, así llegamos para la sesión de fotos de la tarde…

-Como digas Tom…será hasta mañana entonces... ¿Estarán bien?

-Solo serán algunas horas sin guardaespaldas, relájate…

-Es cierto, vete tranquilo…después de todo nadie sabe que los kaulitz están en este lugar.—dije feliz por todo lo que eso significaba…

-Ok chicos, bueno, nos vemos.—nos quedamos parados frente a la casa mientras veíamos el auto alejarse…

-¿Bill? ¿Entramos?..

-Claro, vamos…ya quiero ver como es por dentro…

-Te va a encantar…

Y realmente me encanto, había una chimenea acogedora (estaba atardeciendo y empezaba a hacer frío), un bar instalado al otro extremo de la sala… Seguimos caminando, llegamos a la cocina, estaba tan bien equipada, como si nunca te fueras a ir del lugar…

-Voy a subir las cosas.—escuché como subía corriendo por las escaleras…

Seguí caminando por la planta baja mientras lo esperaba, hasta que me quede estático, las paredes de la parte posterior de la casa eran de vidrio y se podía ver todo lo que nos rodeaba, pero lo que mas me atrapó fue ver el lago que se encontraba a pocos metros del gran patio, iba a decir algo pero recordé que Tom no estaba ahí, no pude evitar suspirar…Es que, el atardecer, el sol proyectándose en el agua, el pequeño muelle…

Sentí que se paro detrás de mí…

-Bill… ¿No dirás nada?

-……

-Mira…ahora ya no podemos llamar a Saki, pero no te preocupes, la próxima vamos al lugar que tu elijas…te diría para irnos ahora mismo pero…

_¿Irnos?_ …eso me hizo reaccionar…

-¿Tom?

-Dime…

-Este lugar es…no se…mágico, esa es una buena palabra… ¿No te hace sentir extraño?...

-Si…definitivamente si…

-Como si lo que viviéramos cada día en las grandes ciudades no fuera real…como si todo este lugar te dijera que vació resulta todo… mierda…creo que tengo que escribir una canción…. Pero ¿Sabes que?...necesitábamos un lugar así, en verdad que lo necesitábamos…

-Si, tienes razón…. Ehm Bill…¿Puedes cerrar tus ojos?

-¿Por que?.—dije al mismo tiempo que me volteaba para verlo y tratar de descifrar su mirada…

-Vamos, no es ninguna broma esta vez…solo hazlo…por favor…

-Mmm…esta bien.— cerré los ojos…y los volví a abrir.—Mas te vale que no sea ninguna de tus bromitas pesadas.—cerré mis ojos de vuelta…

-Ahora extiende tu brazo…

-¿Extender mi brazo?.—no pude evitar abrir un ojo y levantar la ceja… realmente era mucho misterio...y yo soy muy curioso…

-Dije que extiendas tu brazo…no que abras los ojos….—reímos los dos…

-Ok..ok..— hice exactamente lo que me dijo, hasta que sentí un manojo de llaves en mi mano.-- ¿Y esto?

-Este lugar es tuyo…la casa…el lago…todo…

-¿Mío?

-Mira…ehm..—sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente y su voz sonaba bastante nerviosa.— Es digamos un regalo…no…mas bien un lo siento por estar perdido en mi mismo tanto tiempo, olvidando compartir contigo.—bajo la cabeza y cerro fuertemente sus ojos, luego me miro fijo nuevamente.—Mira, no soy tan bueno para esto, pero quería que sepas que se que te sentiste solo…y lo siento… ya no quiero ser así…nunca…

Conociéndolo fueron demasiadas palabras serias saliendo de su boca…mis ojos se llenaron estúpidamente de lágrimas…

-Oye… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? Que pasa….—me dijo acercándose y secando con sus dedos las lágrimas que caían sobre mi mejilla…no pude evitar sonreír ante ese gesto tan tierno viniendo de el…

-Disculpa…pero es que tu tienes la culpa Tom, por hacer todo esto.—nos miramos y sonreímos levemente los dos.— Pero…solo es felicidad sabes?.... y no te burles de mi esta vez ¿Si?... Gracias por todo esto…

-Gracias a ti por aguantar a este animal que tienes en frente…-- y de repente me abrazo con fuerza, como si fuera a perderme, nos quedamos así minutos, podía sentir su sobreprotección en ese abrazo…me soltó lentamente.—Ah…pero eso si… un hermoso animal…

Volvimos a reír…Ya extrañaba esos comentarios…

-Bueno Billy…esto es todo tuyo, para que vengamos tu y yo a escondernos del mundo cuando quieras….Aunque, claro…no necesariamente debes venir conmigo.—su voz cambio completamente.—Puedes traer a quien quieras, después de todo esto es tuyo…

¿_Como eres tan ciego Tom?, ¿Como es que no ves que no existe nadie en el mundo con quiera estar mas que contigo…donde esta la conexión en estos momentos…no puedes siquiera ni sospechar lo mucho que te amo…? _

-Escúchame bien Tom Kaulitz, si vinimos juntos al mundo es por algo, no existe otra persona con la que quiera escaparme del mundo, ¿Puedes entender eso?.—el asintió.—así que si abro esa puerta.—dije señalando desafiante a la puerta como si la puerta tuviera la culpa.-- …será para que entremos los dos…siempre juntos…prométemelo…

-Te…lo prometo…

Ahora fueron sus ojos los que se llenaron de lágrimas… talvez es el tiempo que paso para volver a decirnos lo mucho que nos queremos lo que lo hizo reaccionar así…Son tan pocas las veces que lo vi llorar… tanto es así que no podía creer que lo estaba haciendo…

-No llores, no es necesario.—y esta vez fui yo el que inicio un nuevo abrazo… _Podría acostumbrarme a esto…_

Nos apartamos después de un rato, cuando sentimos que ninguno de los dos seguía llorando, teníamos los ojos rojos…luego de darnos cuenta de nuestro estado empezamos a reír como locos…si, nuestra risa retumbo en toda la casa… es que la situación era tan cómica…parecíamos unos tontos…los dos ahí, llorando como niños…

-Jajaja…bueno…bueno…espera un segundo.—traté de tomar aire.— Bueno…¿Y ahora que Tomy?.-- termine diciendo...

-¿Y ahora Billy?.— fue todo lo que me respondió...aún con la sonrisa en sus labios...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno...espero les haya gustado... Si tienen un tiempito dejenme algun review si...?**

**Nos leemos... Cuidense...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola...se que tarde una eternidad... estoy por morir en vida por culpa de la facu...jeje... pero aun así aca dejo este nuevo cap...**

**TOM**.

-¿Y ahora?..—me dijo al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos…

-¿Y ahora?..—le respondí.

Bueno, la verdad que ahora que llegaba el momento me di cuenta que no me puse a pensar en que haríamos…tal vez…

- ¿No tienes hambre?...— dije, rogando de que diga no…es decir, me había propuesto cocinar para el… pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

- Siii… me comería lo que sea ahora mismo, demasiadas emociones para un solo día.—frotó su rostro un par de veces.

- ¿Lo que sea?..

- Si… lo que sea… Haber, vamos, habrás comprado algo rápido para hacer.—dijo, sonando entusiasmado.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina.

- Ehm…. ¿Bill?..—Dije al tiempo que lo seguía, suponía que era lo que quería.

- ¿Que? Mmm… ¿Haber? ¿Qué hay por aquí?..—decía mientras revolvía las bolsas de las compras que había mandado hacer a Saki a primera hora de la mañana.

- No mande traer nada de lo que supongo estas buscando.—dije tratando de contener la risa.

- Vamos Tom… tengo hambre… ¿Dónde esta el paquete de hamburguesas?..—Su mirada de niño en busca de su dulce se fue perdiendo poco a poco.

- No señor, nada de comida rápida, pensaba prepararte la cena yo mismo...

- ¿Queee?.... Pero ¿Tu? Jajajajaja… moriremos de hambre por tu culpa.—me dijo apuntándome acusadoramente con su dedo índice.

- Vamos, hablo enserio… Déjame prepararte, tú sabes… comida de verdad…

- ¿Comida de verdad? Es que ese es justamente el problema, comida de verdad y Tom Kaulitz nunca se vieron los rostros.—dijo, claramente tratando de no echarse a reír de nuevo, creo que se contenía mas por lástima que por otra cosa.

- Ja… si claro, tu solo siéntate, yo me encargo de la mejor cena de tu vida.—dije tratando de mostrarme seguro…la verdad era que no lo estaba, la receta la había leído rápidamente antes de subir al auto esta mañana.

- Ok… pero… ¿Eso quiere decir que yo no haré nada?..—dijo pícaramente.

- Dije que me encargaría de la cena y eso pienso hacer…

- ¡Bien! Ahora si me agrada tu idea.—Yo rodé mis ojos y suspire ruidosamente.

- No te acostumbres… ¿Me oíste? …eres un mimado Bill…-- pero era una de las cosas que mas me gustaba de el… yo no tendría problema en consentirlo de por vida si así lo tendría conmigo…

El levanto sus manos en señal de inocencia.

- Es tu culpa… no mía, yo solo me dejo mimar, ¿Qué puedo hacer con alguien como tu?...

Me sonroje y me gire rápidamente. Me hubiera puesto a silbar en medio de la cocina por ese simple comentario, pero seria demasiado raro, así que me contuve.

-Dios… mejor siéntate por ahí y deja al chef Kaulitz hacer lo suyo.

- jajajaja si… lo tuyo… rostizar la comida, eso si es muuuy tuyo.—dijo dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

- ¡Ey! ¿Dónde vas?...

- A preparar algún trago para los dos, ya veo que esta será una laaaarga noche.—dijo, volviendo a reír después… _Esa sonrisa_… realmente no había ninguna duda en mi, yo daría la vida por una de sus sonrisas.

- Aaaa…si… vamos… sigue burlándote, aparte de la cena tendrás que tragar tus palabras diva.—alcance a decir antes de verme en vuelto en una lucha mental por recordar la jodida receta.

- Claro…claro…-- grito desde algún punto de la sala.

**BILL.**

- Dios… no puedo comer nada más, quisiera pero no puedo. —dije, recostándome del todo en la silla y frotando mi estomago.

- Así que… ¿Te gusto?..—me pregunto tímidamente… cosa que no pude pasar por alto, digo… ¿Desde cuando Tom era tímido?...

- Una de las mejores cenas de mi vida….—respondí…

Enserio que había sido así, primero por que la preparación fue un espectáculo aparte, entre trago y trago mientras Tom trataba de concentrarse en lo que hacia yo solo me dedique a burlarme de cada movimiento suyo, pero tengo que decir que se veía totalmente adorable moviéndose de un lado para otro, revolviendo y cortando cosas.

Y en segundo lugar la pasta con una salsa de nombre y receta desconocida fue absolutamente deliciosa. Por mas que pregunte varias veces donde la había aprendido el solo decía que el mismo se la había inventado…cosa que dudo mucho…en todo caso el no trato de ser muy convincente en eso, el mismo no se lo creía y terminaba riendo de su imagen de ¨chef¨.

- ¿Enserio no quieres mas?..—pregunto al tiempo que me servía una copa de vino.

- ¿Podríamos almorzar lo mismo mañana? … me encanto… solo que ahora estoy realmente satisfecho.— _Dios…estás más tierno que nunca… y justo ahora_...

- Claro que si.—dijo y sonrío complacido.

Y lo siguiente tampoco pude pasar por alto… Se levanto y recogió su plato, luego rodeo la mesa y recogió el mío, y se dirigió a la cocina. Desde donde estaba solo podía ver su espalda pero escuchaba el choque de cubiertos y el agua cayendo…

Si…. había pensado que no podía amar a mi hermano mas de lo que ya le amaba pero para mi ese momento fue unos de los mas tiernos que viví… acababa de prepararme una cena deliciosa, había puesto la mesa, con un buen vino de por medio (que según me comento era uno bastante difícil de conseguir), y luego se levanta y se encarga de lavar los platos como si hiciera realmente falta.._. Y si no fuera por que es Tom, todo esto realmente se acercaría a una cena romántica… _Me sentí mal tras mi último pensamiento, el estaba siendo un buen y atento hermano mayor y yo pensando en lo que no debería pensar_._

- ¿Te ayudo?..—dije cuando al fin reaccione.

- No, ya está.—dijo secando sus manos.—Ehm… ¿Quieres ver una película? O ¿Jugar algo? O ¿Simplemente ir a descansar? O tal vez….

- ¿Tom? Tiempo… Te pareces a mi… se supone que soy yo el que habla a mil por hora.

- ¿Me estoy pareciendo a ti?..—empezó a moverse de un lado a otro teatralmente, agarrando su cabeza.—Oh no… ¿Por que? ¿Por queee?...

No pude evitar echarme a reír nuevamente… hoy sonreí mas que en todo el ultimo año…

- Ya quédate quieto… Quiero dar un paseo... si, eso quiero.—dije cuando finalmente conseguí dejar de reír y sopesar las opciones…descansar y ver películas podíamos dejar para cualquier otro momento en cualquier parte del mundo.

- Buena idea… Pero antes...—dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente al comedor.

- ¿Antes que?..—dije siguiendo sus pasos.

- Deberías ponerte esto.—se acercó con su enorme chaqueta…que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla.—Hace frío y…--el mismo me la puso, estaba detrás mío e insoportablemente cerca...--…no quiero que enfermes o algo…

- S-si…gracias…-- no podía pensar claramente cuando el estaba tan cerca, aun era raro estar compartiendo el mismo espacio tanto tiempo, pero poco a poco lo iba asimilando.

- Bien… vamos…

Cuando salimos el entrelazo su brazo al mío, no me atreví a decir nada…tampoco el… y realmente no quería explicaciones, el gesto me bastaba… cuantas veces había soñado con que me dedicara un simple gesto como este…

Caminamos alrededor de la casa, disfrutando el aire muy distinto al de la ciudad, el viento era frío pero agradable, la noche era más que silenciosa, solo interrumpida por los sonidos propios de un lugar como ese, como el movimiento de los árboles y los sonidos emitidos por miles de insectos diferentes.

Me sentía realmente bien, todo era perfecto_, excepto por que todo esto hace que te quiera aun mas que ayer Tom._

Dimos un par de vueltas sin alejarnos mucho de la casa, hasta que fuimos a parar al pequeño muelle. Yo no solté el brazo de Tom en ningún momento y no tenia intenciones de hacerlo. Nos quedamos parados en silencio, uno al lado del otro, el viento hacia mover al agua de forma lenta y constante y después de tanto mi cabeza se vacío completamente, me encontré a mi mismo concentrado en una cosa tan simple como el movimiento del agua, y se sintió bien.

- Sentémonos Bill…-- dijo, su voz apenas audible me hizo saber que el también se encontraba igual de relajado que yo.

- Claro…-- Nuestras voces me resultaron extrañas por un momento, tal vez por que ya me estaba acostumbrando a los siseos de ese lugar. No pude evitar sonreír por dentro al recordar que ¨ese lugar¨ era mío.

Nos sentamos en el banco de madera que estaba justo al inicio del muelle. La luz de la casa no alcanzaba a iluminar hasta ahí… pero si nos iluminaba la luz amarilla desprendida por un farol a un lado del banco.

**TOM.**

Estaba tan a gusto, hace tanto que no me sentía así… No se…pero tal vez era escuchar la respiración tan compasada de Bill la que me hacia sentir tan relajado. Aun así no pude dejar de pensar en cada detalle de este día, un día que sin duda recordare para toda la vida, por que en un solo día pasaron cosas para mi mucho más valiosas que en años detrás de la banda.

Pero había cosas que necesitaba saber, y ya no podía aplazar para siempre la conversación.

- ¿Bill? Lo que dijeron Gus y George sobre que no comes bien…--No me miró, siguió mirando al frente pero note como tenso su mandíbula...--¿Podemos hablar de eso?..

- Eso...—Agacho la cabeza.--… mira, no te preocupes…

- No me pidas eso… Ya no pienso hacer como si nada pasara, no mas… Pensé que lo habías entendido…--dije firme pero cuidadosamente, el tenía su carácter y podía llegar a cerrarse y entonces nadie sacaría ni una sola palabra de el.

El seguía mirando el suelo, respirando más profundamente cada vez. Yo solo esperaba que confíe en mi… claro que sabia que había algo detrás de esto, solo que no me imaginaba que…

- Esta todo bien… estoy bien… Ellos, ellos solo hablan por hablar. ¿Desde cuando lo que dicen esos dos tiene sentido?...—su voz sonó un tanto irritada o cansada, no sabría decirlo.

Pero no le creí ni una palabra… se equivocaba si pensaba que ya no lo conocía, la conexión estaba fuerte…tan fuerte como antes, el ya lo debería de haber sabido a estas alturas.

- ¿Bill?...—busque su mano, estaba bastante fría, y venciendo a mis miedos atraje su mano hacia mi pecho y la mantuve ahí. Inmediatamente levanto su mirada por fin y me miro directamente a los ojos…y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando me llene de la misma sensación de tristeza que me embargo en el auto esta mañana, solo que ahora no solo lo sentía sino también lo veía, y estaban ahí, en los ojos de mi pequeño hermano. _¿Por qué sufres Billy?_.. _¿Por que?..._

Entonces miro el lago desafiante, y por su mirada supe que esta noche yo no tendría una explicación… el había decidido encerrarse.

**BILL.**

- Tom… yo realmente no quiero hablar ahora mismo.—trate de intimidarlo con la misma mirada que le mandaba a David cuando ya no quería cuestionamientos.-- …estoy bien y nada es lo que parece.

- Se que nada es lo que parece… y es eso lo que me preocupa… ¿No confías en mi?..—el seguía sosteniendo mi mano junto a su pecho… en este momento un contacto así no me ayudaba en absoluto a seguir manteniéndome firme.

- ¿No te basta con saber que no soy anoréxico?..—el me miro extrañado…

- No me basta por que eso ya lo sabía... se que no lo eres… no pensaras que es eso lo que me preocupa…-- suspiró como si hablar fuera un gran esfuerzo.--… ¿Realmente piensas que ya no te conozco no es así?..

- Tom…. hoy me hiciste perdonarte y dejar atrás todo ese tiempo en que actuaste como si no me conocieras.—quise que soltara mi mano pero el la sostuvo con firmeza, yo solo cedí.—y…. te perdone…en verdad lo hice…pero no esperes todo de mi ahora…ahora mismo no…. _Ahora ni nunca podré darte todo._

- Esta bien...—su rostro adquirió un semblante triste.--… yo puedo entender eso…Ven aquí…--me jalo levemente hacia el y atrajo mi cabeza hacia su pecho… y eso fue todo lo que pude soportar…Empecé a llorar débilmente en su pecho… Todo esto hubiera sido mucho para cualquiera...

Por milésima vez me pregunte ¿Que estaba mal en mí? Yo era un chico normal, con ganas de vivir, con miles de sueños…pelee por ellos y los hice realidad, y aun así todo eso parecía valerme una mierda…. ¿Por que entre todas las personas en el mundo… entre tantas personas dispuestas a dar amor, yo fui a enamorarme perdidamente de un imposible…? de el… que era todo para mi… y que poco a poco se fue transformando en la única persona a la que quería pertenecer de todas la maneras posibles.

Todos fuera de el me parecían descoloridos, no desprendían esa fuerza que Tom desprendía sin proponérselo, esa fuerza que me hacia sentir vivo, me hacia sentir en el lugar y momento correcto… y aun así lo único que no era correcto era este amor.

_Te traiciono de la peor manera en este mismo momento, y quisiera gritarte que no sigas intentando ser buen hermano… era mejor tu frialdad de antes, por que eso es lo que me merezco... _Me aferre con fuerza de su abrigo, por que en ese momento me di cuenta que ya no había salida… en realidad...nunca hubo ninguna.

- No tienes idea…-- fue lo único audible que pronuncie, me estaba desbordando por dentro y de seguir así esto no iba ir bien… solo debía permanecer callado… solo cállate me repetí mentalmente.

- ¿Qué no tengo idea de que?..—apretó su abrazo… como animándome a hablar, pero yo no lo haría… no podría decirle la verdad.

- ………….

- ¿Bill… no tengo idea de que?..—su voz sonó suplicante…

-………….

- Bien…. Tal vez solo quieras estar solo.—apretó por un segundo su abrazo, y su mejilla rozo con la mía…pude sentir la humedad en su rostro...estaba llorando.—iré a descansar...—su respiración se volvió irregular, era claro que contenía su llanto.—No deberías tardar para entrar…hace mas frío ahora….—solo asentí con la cabeza.

No merecía sus lagrimas… verle llorar es como meter agua directamente a mis pulmones…

Mientras escuchaba sus pisadas mas y mas lejos supe que de todas maneras perdería a mi hermano… sin importar cuanto el se esforzara y cuanto yo lo hiciera… igual terminaría mal…

-Esto tiene que terminar… de alguna forma.—dije a la nada… sabía cual era la única salida, y en el fondo estuve temiendo este momento siempre…--… te debo la verdad… después de todo antes que nada eres….eres mi hermano.

Me levante y saque todo el aire contenido, me entretuve un rato mas caminando. Era una lastima haber tenido que venir a un lugar tan hermoso para darme cuenta de que no podía huir por siempre… este lugar probablemente solo seria un recuerdo doloroso y tal vez nunca regresaría.

Finalmente me dirigí hacia la cabaña… tenía que hablar de algo muy muy serio con mi hermano… y algo dentro de mio me advirtió que esta noche algo iba a cambiar para siempre…para bien o para mal....eso estaba por verse.

* * *

**Bueno.. espero les haya gustado.. Si les queda un tiempito haganme saber lo que piensan...**

**Ehm.. no pienso tardar tanto para el siguiente cap...**

**Nos leemos pronto... Cuidense...**


End file.
